Under the Predacons Spell
This is how under the Predacons spell goes in The Predacon and Maximal Battle of the Bands. Skylynx and Darksteel stand back stage Predaking: Remember, boys. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power is restored. pendants glow a pale green. Then the curtains open and they begin their song :Predacons ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now that you're under our spell! ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now you've fallen under our spell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Predaking ::Listen to the sound of my voice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Captured in the web of my song! :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll be singing along :and Darksteel ::Oh, whoa, oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Predaking ::Spelll ::Laughter Sonata: That's not good. Adagio Dazzle: Who cares if it's not good? They have pendants but not the same colour as ours. Aria Blaze: Then what are we going to do then? Adagio Dazzle: I have a plan. But we need to whisper so that they don't hear us. Aria Blaze: Okay. whispers the plan in Aria and Sonata's ears Sonata: Got it. Aria: Right. Dazzlings step onto the stage Adagio Dazzle: Let's get this show started. :Dazzlings ::Power, was all we desired (we desired) ::But all that grew inside of us was a darkness we acquired ::When we began to fall ::And we lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found us ::And it lifted us instead ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today ::Ambition, was what we believed ::Would be the only way to set us free ::But when it disappeared ::And we found ourselves alone ::That's when you came and got us ::And it felt like we were home ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today! Dazzlings pendants glow rainbow colours Sonata: Rock and roll! Aria: I think it's expressing the Magic of Friendship. Adagio Dazzle: Same here. Sonata: The more we sing about it, the more people it brings together. Adagio Dazzle: Got it. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You girls totally rocked! Adagio Dazzle: Thanks. Sonata: I just wonder where Predaking and his two stooges got thos pendants from. Aria Blaze: Who? Sonata: Predaking! Remember? He was a Predacon created by the Decepticon Shockwave. Adagio Dazzle: Indeed. Aria Blaze: Now that you mention it, I'm starting to wonder where they got those pendants from too. Fluttershy: Yeah, we learned the way how to defeat them. Ratchet: Hold on! Pendants? Like yours? Sonata: Yes. Only they're green. Percy: Yep, Green Pendants. Ratchet: in realization Hold on! Toby: What's hold on?! Ratchet: It means wait a minute! James: Now I get it. researches the Predacons' Pendants on the internet Ratchet: I Discovered out that Predacons' Pendants have controlling power. Skyla: That's sounds like how the Dazzlings did it. Toby: Okay, Correct. Twilight: I don't get it! Where did the Predacons get those pendants? Thomas: I don't know. Ratchet: But I do. The Predacons forged them from Synthectic Energon crystals. Twilight: Okay. Ratchet: But I do not know how they can be destroyed. Twilight: I guess we'll have to do what we did to the Dazzlings to them. Toby: Same here. Adagio Dazzle: Well, then let's do it. Sonata: Same here. Aria Blaze: I am ready to get rid of the pendants those Preds are wearing. Toby: Got it. Thomas: We can do it. Percy: Right. James: We'll take them down. Emily: No Problem. few hours later with Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel Predaking: We need some magic to grow stronger! Skylynx: Yeah! Our true power is being restored! Darksteel: Yeah indeed! Predaking: Everyone in this so called "Equestria Girls" universe gives a little strength everytime. But not the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings are special. Darksteel: But those girls or sirens, or whatever they are, aren't under our spell. How are we supposed to break those three up? Skylynx: I don't know. Predaking: Remember how the Dazzlings used to argue every time when they first tried this? Darksteel: Why? Predaking: groans You know, Sonata and Aria argued all the time when the Dazzlings first tried to take over this world. But since you two aren't doing it, it's making our way of doing it a lot easier. Skylynx: How does it do that? Predaking: You two haven't been arguing since Unicron's attack. Darksteel: Some plan, Predaking. Predaking: Never mind how our "some plan" is going to work. The Dazzlings are easier to break up than the Rainboom and everyone else in pathetic Equestria Girls universe. Skylynx: Correct, So we need to beat them up. Darksteel: And the only way to do that is? Skylynx: We wait until they are defeated. Darksteel: But they're not bad guys anymore. Predaking: Listen, Do you wanna beat them or not. Darksteel: Yes. But the Dazzlings aren't evil anymore. Skylynx: Indeed. thinks for a moment Predaking: I have a plan. Darksteel: What is it? Predaking: I think we need to beat those Dazzlings up. Darksteel: But how? They aren't bad guys anymore. Skylynx: Now i get it. Predaking: We need to get them out of the competition. Skylynx: Perfect. Predaking: And I know just who we can ask to help. Darksteel: Who? Predaking: Starscream. Darksteel: Starscream, pretty evil. Skylynx: I know. But where can we find him? Darksteel: Where? Predaking: You know the Decepticon fortress Darkmount, right? Skylynx: Yes, we get it. Predaking: Then we can find him there. Come on. into beast mode and takes flight Darksteel: Right then. and Skylynx transform into beast mode and follow him Skylynx: Wait for us. soon arrive at Darkmount where they find Starscream sitting on the throne Starscream: What's taking so long? Predaking: Starscream! Darksteel: We're late!